The Lady of the Black Pearl
by SmileChuck
Summary: When Ruby runs away from home, she soon finds herself as one of the most fearsome pirates in the Carribean. A loner, she soon stumbles upon Jack Sparrow. A clash of egos, is what Ruby feeling hatred? Or something far worse?
1. Why the Lady became a Rogue

_**Well, I had this idea when I watched Pirates Of the Caribbean...over and over again. It's how I get most of my ideas ^^**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't any characters in the film. Shame. I own Ruby. :)**_

**Chapter One**

**How A Lady Became A Rogue**

Ruby was 18. Her life was, needless to say, grand. Her house was grand, her clothes were exquisite, and her father's ego was almost as big as their fortune. But still, Ruby wasn't content. It wasn't in a spoiled brat way that she wasn't satisfied. In fact, Ruby hates all of her clothes. No, what Ruby wanted she couldn't have.

Ruby wanted _freedom_.

She wanted be rid of Port Royal, and find some place, some place _different_. But she couldn't. Her father was a respectable man. Leaving would mean humiliation for him, and her mother. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving them behind.

But that all changed.

It was the night before a hanging. Ruby hated them. She hated the fact people _watched_. It always makes Ruby cringe, when she watches the body fall, only to suddenly stop, and she can hear the neck crack from a distance. Just thinking about what was to happen to that poor wretch, made Ruby shudder. Yes, Ruby was much different than anybody else she knew. She was much more different than her parents. It was hard to believe that each of them were related.

That, and the fact she's going to have to wear a corset.

As Ruby soundly slept in her chambers, dreaming of a life without having to watch hanging's, when she was suddenly awakened by the sound of a door crashing, and what sounded like a body being flung down the stairs. She heard sobs, and a scream and then...silence.

Panicking, Ruby tied her sheets to the balcony as quickly as her shaky hands would do it. She heard her bedroom door fly open, and an angry, drunk father roared as he saw his daughter slide down the sheets. Ruby landed without causing too much pain on her feet. She stumbled, and quickly rushed to find some place safe, her red hair flying into her face. She could hear her father's angry cries, and immediately spotted a ship, leaving the docks.

"Come on Ruby" she whispered, as she stared at the ship leaving slowly, "It's what you've been waiting for" Ruby looked back and smiled. She sprinted as fast as she could, careful not to step in horse manure, her feet in pain, jumped in the water, and started to swim as fast as she could. The ship wasn't going too fast. She climbed aboard, found a hiding place, her heart pumping with adrenaline.

Ruby looked out of a crack of the ship, as Port Royal became nothing more, than a distant horizon.

But, that's only the beginning.

_**What you guys think? Review, Review I say ;) **_


	2. The Return of the Pirates

_**Aha, we cross paths once more. Yays ^^**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own any characters in the film. I wouldn't be on here if I did. I do own Ruby though :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Btw, I tried to be as close as I could be to the actual dialogue in the film, but some may be a bit sketchy, and I'll use some quotes I don't know and transform them into my own. Sorry for rambling. **_

_**Oh, and it's in like bits this one, but it's the only way I could do it. Sorry. **_

_**Like I said a few sentences ago, enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two**

**The Return of the Pirates.**

Elizabeth Swan woke up from another restless dream. It's the same dream she's been having for a while. It's about the day she first met Will. But she had forgotten all about that day. But for some reason, most of the dream is a blur. The only clear images, were the ship, that was supposed to be in burning pieces, across the ocean, that had somehow, rebuilt itself in the space of a mere second. The other?

The other was the golden medallion.

Even as Elizabeth lifted up the secret compartment in her drawer, to reveal the long forgotten, dusty medallion, she could see it's odd beauty. She rubbed the dust away, and stared at it, as it glinted in her eyes. She knew better than to wear a pirate medallion. She was respected, as was her father. But...she _is _alone. No one would know.

As Elizabeth slid the chain around her neck, she thought she saw something...odd. Like the skull in the middle of the medallion was..._smiling_. Elizabeth shook such foolish thoughts. Objects don't _smile. _They don't have any emotion whatsoever...but even now...

The door suddenly knocked, and Elizabeth jumped up, knocking something with no value onto the floor. She stuffed the necklace down her cleavage, and called for the person to enter. Her father, Governor Swan entered, with a pair of maids behind him. He smiled.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Still asleep at this hour?" Elizabeth just gave a smile in response, and shut her eyes as the maid opened the curtains. It was fairly obvious she _wasn't _asleep, but she didn't want to be rude.

"I've bought you a gift. It's from London" her father added, like it would matter. The maids pulled a stunning dress out of the box. Elizabeth stared at it and smiled.

"Oh it was beautiful!" She paused before adding, "May I acquire the occasion?" Her father gave her an innocent look, and said,

"Does a man need a reason to treat his daughter?" Elizabeth smiled, and went behind the screen. Governor Swan looked at his feet, embarrassed. He stammered,

"Actually, I was hoping you'd wear it to Norrington's ceremony"

"Ah, I knew it!"

"Commodore Norrington he's about to become. He's so proud. He's really fond of you,you know" Elizabeth gasped. Whether it was from the shock of what her father had just said, or the fact that the corset was much more tighter than she had imagined, is just a thought. Just as her dreams are.

But unlike these thoughts, her dreams have called to the ocean.

They're coming.

**Meanwhile**

Jack Sparrow was not happy, for many reasons. One, Anamaria saw him steal her boat, so she's never going to stop ranting on about it next time they meet, which will be soon. Two, Jack had foolishly challenged a pirate and he..._she _shot holes in his boat. And three, Jack's compass has lead him to Port Royal one of the many ports that _loathe _pirates.

Just like every other port.

Jack landed on the dock, and was immediately stopped by a man in a ridiculous white wig.

"Excuse me!" Jack staggered backwards, not saying a word. The man continued, his glasses perched at the end of his nose. "It's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock" Jack turned back to look at his sunken boat. Even the little boy next to this man raised an eyebrow at his stupidity.

"And I shall need to know your name" Jack smiled, and put three shillings on his book.

"What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" The kid looked happy. The man looked happy.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr Smith" Jack thanked him, and left the dock. Not without taking his money of course.

Jack could a drum beat, but wasn't particularly interested. He wasn't only interested in the ship that to go find his actual ship. Jack stayed walked carelessly across the dock. In the corner of his eye, he swore he saw a flash of red, but when he turned to see, nothing was there.

Jack shook the image out of his mind, and carried on walking. Two men, blocked his way and one of them said,

"This dock is off limits to civillians"

"I am terribly sorry. If I see one, I shall let you know" But as Jack moved, so did the two guys. Jack rolled his black rimmed eyes, his dreadlocks swaying gently in the breeze.

'Time for the Sparrow charm' he thought in his mind, and pretend himself to ramble.

"Why is it that two fine young gentlemen such as yourselves, aren't up in that big ceremony, aye? Is it because you didn't receive an invitation? Or is it because nobody likes you as well as the others?" The two guardsmen looked hurt, and Jack cursed his drunken mouth.

"Someone has to make sure this dock is off limits to civilians" the one who had first spoken said. Jack walked away from them, but they still followed.

"But it seems to me, a ship like that, does indeed need to be guarded, how-" Jack was about to continue, when one of them spoke,

"Oh the Dauntress is a power of the waters for sure. But no one can match the Interceptor for speed"

'Aha,' Jack thought, in his mischievous mind,'This is where the fun begins'.

**After the Ceremony**

James Norrington was a pleased man. His promotion will make him more wealthy, he had a new wig and Will Turner's master had made him a fine sword. Now, it was time, for the difficult part.

As James lead a rather sweaty, but beautiful Elizabeth away from the crowd, his nerves became to build. His speech began to stammer, as he told Elizabeth how he felt.

"I, uh, apologise if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws me into a sharp relief which I have...not yet achieved" James paused before deciding it was the right thing to say. Elizabeth was fanning herself frantically, as James said,

"A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman Elizabeth"

"I can't breathe" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes I'm a bit nervous myself" There was a silence, before James turned round.

"Elizabeth?" James looked down, and saw his hopeful fiancee, fall further away to him, and further and further into what could be her death.

"ELIZABETH!" James screamed. He attempted to jumped, but was stopped by his crew. He angrily pushed past them, stormed past the crowd, and sprinted down to the docks, where hopefully his two shipmen have saved her life.

It was a long trek down there, and James was growing more fearful by the second, as was her father. They arrived and a saw a stranger, with wet clothes, a red bandanna, and dreadlocks, holding a necklace that was around her neck, looking at her questionably. James was furious. He was hoping _he _would save the day, not some stranger.

"Stand up" he ordered. The man did, his arms raised as guns were pointed up him. Elizabeth ran into her fathers arms, who noticed one of his crewmen, Murtogg, was holding her corset. Governor Swan immediately demanded,

"Shoot him!"

"Father! Commodore, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" James was inwardly groaning, but on the outside, he kept on a brave face. He held his hand out to the suspicious character, and said in a proud voice,

"I believe thanks are in order" The man reluctantly shook, his hair making clinking noises as he moved his head, and James held a tighter grip on his hand, and pulled him forward. He rolled the man's sleeve up and said with disgust,

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company? Pirate!" The man looked unhappy. James beamed.

"Hang him!" demanded Governor Swan.

"Of course Sir, Gillette, fetch some irons!" James smirked at the mans tattoo.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" James smirked, as the infamous Jack looked like a dog who's bone had been taken away. James turned round, and saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He turned, and there was a woman standing there, her finger pressed to her lips. James roared, and his yelled,

"FOLLOW HER!" The woman sprinted. James could hear her laughs, as he went threw Jack's effects, mocking him. He didn't intend to use his one-shot loaded gun. He couldn't take the man's pride away. Apparently he's carrying that thing around for years.

Eventually, his returned. The woman had long red hair, two swords, a hat on her head, a corset top, with what seemed to be white before, but was now covered with dirt, as was her face, and tight trousers, with boots over them. James smiled as he recognised the so-called 'Lady of the Ocean'. He noticed Jack staring at her. He didn't seem to pleased.

"Hello Ruby" Ruby smiled, a bright smile.

"Hello James. New wig I see. Doesn't make your nose look _any _better" James grimaced. He was angry. He thought he had got ridden of all of the pirates. And now, unfortunately...

They're back.

_**Sorry if it's going to slow. **_

_**Will go faster, me swears :) **_

_**Review please :) Thank you :)**_


	3. Torture and Cannons

Ruby opened her eyes, as she heard the cell door open. She looked at them expectantly, hopefully, but her heart sank, as the guards threw Jack's near conscious body into the cell. Jack groaned, as Ruby smugly said,

"Nice escape there" The prisoners around them jeered, and Jack lifted his head up, groaning. He staggered up, but whether that was from the rum he had before, or from the blow to the head he got from a drunk, he'll never know. Jack still couldn't believe that his escape plan was foiled...

By a eunuch blacksmith.

And now he's trapped with..._her_. Jack stumbled a little. Ruby snorted with laughter, before returning to closing her eyes, her hat over her eyes. Jack held on to the cell walls, and said with a slur,

"Y'know you could be a bit more considerate, considering you shot holes in me boat" Ruby muttered from underneath her hat, **  
**  
"As I recall, it wasn't your boat in the first place"

"Ah, even more reason for you not to have shot the boat, because shooting the boat would mean more than two people disliking you, and you don't enemies over a shot boat, do you?" Ruby's hat fell off, and she stared at him blankly.

"What?" she asked slowly. Jack didn't respond, just fell down. Ruby rolled her eyes. Her frustration was building. The prisoners all around them was trying to attract the dog with a mouldy old bone, and failing, she was in a cell with an annoying, arrogant man, and tomorrow she was going to face the gallows.

Apparently, she's such vermin, they want to get rid of her as soon as possible.

_How charming_ was all she could think at the time. Ruby glanced down at her wrists. They were still painful from the shackles, and from the fact that James had wanted her in jail so quickly, he'd basically ripped her hands off, if he was strong enough. Which he's _not_.

Ruby looked at Jack's solemn face, as if it had finally hit him that he was going to die. That's enough to ruin anyone's day. Jack looked at her, his eyes full of sadness, and crawled over to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Ruby raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"We're really going to die aren't we?" Jack asked, in a barely audible whisper. Ruby nodded, and replied,

"Yes. Disheartening isn't it?"

"Uh huh. Still, considering this is your last night on Gods green earth, perhaps we should..." Jack looked at her, his dark eyes sparkling. He smirked, and Ruby pushed him away. Jack fell, and as he struggled to get up, Ruby stood up, crossing her arms.

"Ugh! You're a vile man, you know that?"

"I have been told many times...Still, it's the truth"

"What's the truth? That you're an arrogant man, who's only concern is women and rum? That you play on people's emotions right before their own death sentence? That you're an...an...idiot?" Jack just smiled. He's been called much worse things in his life than 'idiot'.

"No. That you and I should get to know...one another...together..."

"That's generally how you 'get to know' people"

"Is that a yes?"

"NO!"

"Ah, I do love a coy woman" Ruby narrowed her eyes, and muttered under her breath,

"If I had my sword..."

"Ooh, threats! Feisty!" Ruby didn't even dignify the comment with a response. She just stared at the dog with the keys. The prisoners kept on calling a boy, when it was blatantly a girl. Which is probably one of the reasons why the dog wasn't appealed to the bone.

Because it was offended.

'_I can relate_' Ruby thought, with a sympathetic look to the dog. She shook the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't actually be sympathizing with a dog. That's just...too strange, even for her. She could smell Jacks breath getting more and more dangerously close to her.

'_I've heard of torture_' Ruby thought, as she looked over to Jack, who was trying to make himself comfortable on her shoulder, '_But this is just ridiculous_'

**Meanwhile**

James Norrington hated pirates even more. Not only do they ruin a perfectly good day, they've also postponed Elizabeth's answer, meaning he has to sleep one more gruelling night, before hearing the answer he's waited for, for a while.

He walked by the side of her father. He's been working on the old man for years, trying to get in a good image of himself, before anybody else could. And it worked. But because of those rogues, they frighten his sweet flower. And that, is unforgivable.

"Nice night don't you think?" Governor Swan mused, unaware of James' thoughts, and unaware of what happens behind closed doors. James smiled and said,

"Yes, it is" Governor Swan paused and looked around at the air, as a faint, distant sound, came closer towards them. James was panicking. He knew _exactly _what the sound was, before the the Governor even asked,

"What's that noise?" James pushed the both of them to the ground and yelled,

"CANNON FIRE!" A wall in the fort soon had a new decoration. A giant hole in the middle of it. James stood up, and yelled,

"RETURN FIRE!" He turned back to the frightened Governor, who looked at him with panic-stricken eyes.

"Sir, return to the safety of the forts, one of my men will take you there" Governor Swan stood there, like the old fool that he is. James narrowed his eyes, and said with concerned anger,

"That's an _order_!" As Governor Swan nodded, James headed off to find his best men. Then he saw what was coming into the docks. A ship, with black sails. A ship that was unleashing more pirates until the townspeople, who now ran around below him, like panicked ants. The women and children screamed, and the men fought with all their might. James watched on, as people around him died, and as pools of blood spread across the ground. James looked one more time at the ship.

The ship, which he only thought was a legend. The ship which was nothing more than a myth. _Was_ nothing more. Until tonight.

The ship, known as the dangerous, 'Black Pearl'

James unsheathed his sword, and muttered under his breath,

"Bloody pirates"

**Author; I know, it took forever. I know, it's rather short. I know, it's probably not as good as the other chapters. I am trying to get better at my writing skills. But, reviews are still appreciated. Please, don't be mad :) Many thanks to Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane, and Licia Parker, my wonderful Beta's :) xx**


	4. Escape

**SORRY SORRY SORRY **

**:) **

**REALLY SORRY. **

**Again, I'M SORRY. And I love you. **

**Also, it may be rubbish. I haven't watched the film in a while, so my standards may have slipped. Hey, ho let's go anyway :D **

**I promise, the good bits will come soon. **

Ruby opened her eyes, almost thinking that she was back on the open sea, the waves crashing against her ship, leaving one crew at a destination, picking a new one at another.

But then the smell of damp and rum soon reached her nostrils, making her yearn even more for the sea. She always hated being closed off, with only certain areas to walk to, only to return to where she started. She had it for 18 years, and now, many years later, it's happening all over again. Restriction. Even the word made Ruby feel angry.

And the fact that she was restricted with a snoring buffoon, just made it all the more worse.

Ruby glanced at the cell next to her, and suddenly wished she had taken them up on their offer, even if she would have passed out from the stench. A cannon shot through the wall, unluckily not killing anyone, leaving a great big gaping hole for the prisoners to escape through.

"Perhaps I could squeeze through..." she muttered. But Ruby couldn't even put her fingers all the way through the small gap. She sighed. Not only did she face the gallows, and an untimely end, she faced both of these with Jack.

A man who wasn't even worthy enough to hear her last breath, let only watch her take it.

Ruby grimaced. She hated the escaped prisoners. She hated James Norrington. She hated Port Royal. Why did she even come back? What was here that she needed, that was so damn important? A stupid necklace. Something that Barbossa more than likely has now. She hated Barbossa as well. But most of all...

She hated Jack Sparrow.

Just looking at him now, made her feel ill. She didn't care that he was marooned. She did care that he was building up a reputation of a fierce pirate, when every time he was challenged to a fight by a drunk man, he wormed he way out of it.

_Coward _Ruby thought bitterly.

Jack snorted, like he had read her mind and had merely scoffed at the insult. He had snorted so loudly, that he had choked himself awake. He looked around, looking distant, as if he was having the same hopeful thoughts as Ruby. Jack saw her, and smiled, his gold teeth glinting in the morning sun.

"Mornin' love" Ruby groaned. She was rather hoping he wouldn't wake up.

"Don't talk"

"Why not?"

"Your voice is unbearably irritating" Jack smiled once more.

"You'll learn to love it soon"

"And what makes you say that?"

"We're breakin' out. Where's that dog?"

"She ran off. One look at you and it scampered" Jack furrowed his brow in puzzlement. He had been called many things in his life, but 'ugly' was the one that has been least used. Shrugging off the insult uneasily, he picked up the bone, at least one half of it, and grinned.

"Forget the dog, we have the bone!" As Jack started to fumble with the lock, Ruby looked out of the barred window, into the distance, preparing herself for the inevitable.

**Meanwhile**

William Turner regained consciousness, to find the town was in ruins. The livestock was running around, the market stalls smashed to pieces; even the fort, the place where protection was necessary, was in need of reparations.

But Will didn't care. He had bigger things on his mind.

Will pushed past a few people, who glared at him, but he was too busy with his mind distracting him, to even notice the cruel looks. He found the Commodore, and the Governor, who were trying to think of a plan to save their beloved. Will ran towards them, and as soon as he was in their eye line, declared,

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth" Norrington didn't even look up.

"Sailor, remove this man" Will shrugged him off, and said,

"We have to act now! We _have _to find them!"

"And where do you propose we start?" snapped Governor Swann. Will stumbled back a little bit, startled by the Governors tone. Will could see a faint smirk on Norrington's face, but in a blink of an eye, it vanished.

"Jack...Jack Sparrow. And Ruby. They can lead us to them! They can help us!" Will said, almost pleased with this idea, only to have his idea crushed with a simple,

"No" Norrington sighed, bored by Will already. "It's pirates that got us into this mess, they'll only put us further in it" Norrington turned the Governor, and mumbled as quietly as he could, "Governor, we'll send a fleet of ships in the direction they were heading see if we ca-"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will shockingly bellowed, throwing his axe down onto the map, which lay on a wooden table. Governor Swann stared at the axe, as he concentrated on not hanging his mouth open in aghast. Norrington concentrated on not throwing the axe straight Will's forehead, as he almost lazily picked it up.

"Mr Turner you are not a military man, nor a sailor. You are a blacksmith" Norrington thrusted the axe in Will's rough hands, and pushed him away violently, "And this is not the time for rash actions" Norrington lowered his voice, almost threateningly, and whispered coldly,

"Do not make the mistakes that you are the only one who cares for Elizabeth" Will glared at him, wishing that his snobby arse would collapse dead on the spot, right now, so he could point and laugh, before starting to hunt for Elizabeth.

But he shook these thoughts away, well...at least pushed them to the back of his mind.

He had a lend a couple of pirates a hand...

**Back In The Cell**

Jack struggled with opening the door. It was, after all, a bone he was trying to open it with. But he was the infamous Jack Sparrow...Scallywag of the seas...The man who can slither out of the strongest of chains, and no one will know how.

And besides...It was worth a shot if he was going to get out of this cage. Anything to get out of this cage. Anything to get away from _her_.

"Y'know, you could help" Jack said, not turning away from the lock.

"I could. I won't, but I could" Ruby replied, happily swinging the leg that was dangling from the window. Jack looked away from the cursed lock, and glared at her.

"You're havin' fun watchin' me struggle, ain't ye?" Jack asked bitterly. Ruby nodded.

"Of course it has. It's made you shut up, aside from the slight mumble here and there, which is a bonus"

"If I had my sword..."

"Ooh, feisty are we? I like 'em like that" Ruby retorted sarcastically. Jack stood up, and handed her the bone, his kohl rimmed eyes narrowing.

"'Ave a go then" he challenged. Ruby sighed and jumped off the wall. She snatched the bone, and crouched down, and started to fiddle with the lock. Jack looked at her, and appreciatively smirked. Suddenly, the door that lead to the prison itself, crashed open, and Ruby and Jack flung themselves to the floor, Jack landing on top of Ruby. She glared as Jack smirked, his breath more worse upfront. His dark brown eyes stared into her own, her heart pumping violently, as he whispered,

"Do you get the feeling that something is in the middle of us? Our clothes perhaps?"

"Ahem" the visitor coughed. Jack leaped away, and Ruby casually leant on her arms, as she stared at the unfamiliar lad. His hair was wavy and dark, his eyes darker, and he was holding an axe, which was the most noticeable of the boy.

_'Oh brilliant' _she thought _'Just as I was getting comfortable' _But as the two men talked, it became apparent that he wasn't an executioner. Of course not. She had to been to many to know that the hired killer was masked. Probably for his own safety.

As glimpses of the conversation drifted in and out of her ears, one word stood out to her the most. A word she thought had crashed to the darkest depths of the ocean.

_Turner_.

"Turner?" Ruby whispered. The two men locked their dark eyes on her, Jack's eyes glaring wide at her.

"William Turner?" she whispered once more. _Bootstrap. _The only word that appears in any pirates mind when hearing that name.

"Yes?" the unfamiliar boy asked. Ruby sent a look to Jack. Jack ignored her, and turned back to young William.

"What's in it for me?"

"Uh, actually both of you" William said, shyly, before returning the stare Ruby was giving him.

"What?" both pirates asked, Jack clearly unhappy, Ruby clearly the opposite.

"Both of you"

"B-B-But...She'll distract us from getting the girl back!"

"Jack, sweetie, you're going to need me" Ruby replied, as she walked to the cage door. William smiled as Ruby winked at him. The two pirates glared at each other, eyes filled with pure loathe, as William broke the door open.

Yet another day in Jack Sparrow's company was _not _the plan, rest assured. But as Ruby had learned from previous experiences, every plan had a little detour...


End file.
